ιηstïηcт
by SikChick
Summary: The pack take a trip, out of the blue. Embry gets a little more than he expected out of it. A lot of love, heartbreak, some weird twists and surprises. Not your average imprint fic. Review Please !
1. Keep it a secret

**My first ever twi-saga fanfic :D Yay.**

**Okay this is basically set before Jacob imprints in Breaking Dawn, but I made some of my own changes. In this fan-fic Quil and Embry have already joined Jacobs pack, and both his and Sam's pack have barely any contact. Sorry if that change annoys anyone :/ But yeah.**

**As usual excuse any mistakes, I tried to keep them out the best I could.**

**Oh and sorry if anything gets a bit OOC.**

**Of course I own NONE of this, everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer of courseee.  
**

* * *

To any normal ears, the forest was a silent haven of nature.

A low hum of animals going about their lives.

But deep, deep into the grey woods, just as the sun rose and poked violent rays through the canopy atop, the bounding of paws rumbled through the dampened earth.

Gouging deep into the ground, uplifting soil with each monstrous stride.

Howls bellowing, as they leapt through the maze of undergrowth with ease.

The fast beat of the paws died down as they headed into a clearing.

They trotted into view, each appearing from different directions, each bearing a unique lazy smile.

_Leah is with her Mom, right?_ The russet one thought.

_Well, yeah Jake, why?_ The light grey replied.

_Alright good. I was thinking... _

_Yesss? _Two of the wolves thought together. Quite confused why their Alpha would call a meeting without the whole pack.

_What'ya guys think about a.. break?_

The other two wolves stared at him. Obviously considering where this was leading.

_You mean, like, a break of patrol?_ Quil seemed uncertain of what he intended.

_No, no. A proper vacation, just us guys y'know._

Embry seemed enthusiastic about the proposal. None of them had ever really had a vacation beforehand.

_That would be pretty cool! But Quil.. Claire.. _Embry trailed off, letting Quil butt in.

_Yeah, well I have Claire, Jake… I couldn't __**leave**__ her…_

The thoughts brought up memories from Quil's mind. Claire crying in Emily's arms almost every time he had to leave. It broke her heart, and hurt him to see her like that.

Embry sighed, knowing he was the one to put a damper on the idea by mentioning Claire.

_Right. I guess I didn't think it through. Never mind, it.. It was just a random thought._

_Sorry Jake… I would have loved too..._

_Quil don't apologize! It's not something you have control over…_Jacob grinned over the last few words and Embry followed, letting out a whispery snigger. They both still had some control in their lives, having not imprinted.

Their meeting was suddenly interrupted by the noise of paws galloping across the forest.

_SETH._

_Hey Guys! Sup?_

_I thought you were with your Mom? _The three chorused out together. Hoping he didn't see anything about the vacation idea, they all tried to resist their recent thoughts from being read.

_Yeah, but Leah was being a moan, as usual. So I thought I'd get an extra few hours in….._

_Am I in trouble?_

He was less than two miles away from them now.

_Ugh, no I guess not.. Go take the north-east perimeter then? _

Seth appeared now through the trees and into they clearing where the three older wolves stood.

_What's going on guys? What happened? _Seth questioned as to why they were all together when routes where to be run.

_Nothing. Uh, just __**Quil**__ here got a bit __**tired**__ and wanted to see if he could go __**home**__ and take a break._ Embry thought, doing his best to improvise, putting more voice into words so Quil would catch on. Though he cringed for using the word they were previously discussing.

_Okay then._ Seth wasn't convinced, but wasn't all that interested in finding out what they were up to.

_Yeah, that's right!_ Quil continued. _I was.. Just about to leave. Thanks again, Jake._

_Um... sure?_

_Yeah, later. _

Quil ran off into the woods, his enormous brown tail swishing as he went.

Jacob and Embry stared at the ground idly. Seth moved in closer to them, squatting down beside Jacob.

_So… what's this about a vacation!_

Crap. The jig was up.

Embry banged his front paw against the soil.

_Damn, sorry Jake. I let my mind wander…_

_S'okay Embry, not like it's happening anyway._

It's not that they didn't **like **Seth, most of the time he was still one hundred times better to have around than his sister. It's just, he could be a bit of a handful.

_What? So you guys are going on Vacation! _Seth's eyes lit up._ Can I come! Oh is that why you wanted to get rid of Quil! So you didn't have to invite him, huh?_

Seth eagerly tried to piece things together.

_Look just, please don't tell Leah, Seth._ Jacob tried to plead with him. Any idea of a vacation would be thrown out the door if Leah found out.

_Lips sealed._ Seth thought, rising up, now almost bouncing on his paws.

The older wolves started to rise up too, realizing that there was still a lot of ground to cover today.

_Well…._ Seth continued. _Where are we going?_

_To finish off patrol… duh._ Embry replied and Seth growled at the sarcasm.

_I know that! I mean on vacation! How about Europe! I've always wanted to-_

Seth's thoughts were cut off when Jacob cut in.

_We're not going anywhere! I forgot about Quil... Claire._ He sighed.

_Well that's too bad for him! We could still go somewhere, us single guys..._

He wiggled his brows on 'single guys'. Both Jacob and Embry cringed internally.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one (:**

**I have a feeling this might be a loooong fanfic :o But anyway, pretty quick chapter! I should update within the next week, or MUCH quicker if there is interest.**

**Thanks for reading, take the time to review?**

**Team Embry ftw!  
**


	2. Might as well try

**Woohoo chapter two (: Keeping the vacation alive!**  
**Thanks to my reviewer Alicia Whitlock Cullen , much love to you!**  
**Oh and just as a heads up, if any of the wording seems unfamiliar to you or very foreign, then excuse me x) I tend to use some of my slang sometimes when writing, and it can be hard for others to comprehend.**

**As usual sorry for any mistakes and getting OOC.**  
**Everything twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer..**  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

Little was mentioned about vacation as the day dragged on. Embry and Seth thought about it a couple times, but that was it.

It seemed like it was a short lived dream, crushed under the reality of Quil's duty to Claire, to be there for her, do anything she wants, be her everything. It wasn't something the rest of the pack could understand easily but they knew it was something that could not be broken or avoided. Of course they also realized the problem of who would be left to do their patrol, but they thought it a smaller, easier to sort out problem.

Leah joined up with them a couple hours later knowing they were one short, after seeing Quil passing by with Emily and Claire. This time they didn't bother trying to hold back the earlier conversation.

The three wolves were sprawled across the woods, each keeping watch on a particular area. Jacob had been tracing to whole perimeter around the Cullen's. He knew even before he looked in her thoughts that it was Leah. He heard the fast beat of her paws against the ground before anything else. He groaned, seeing that she was headed in his direction.

_Leah…_ he sighed.

_Well well. Nice to see you too Jacob._

_I have this route. Go take somewhere else... _He wasn't in much of a mood for her.

_Don't go abusing your power now__**, Alpha**__. I just wanted to say hi._

_You could have just thought it. _ Seth and Embry started trying to tune out there conversation.

_Oh, but face to face is so much more fun. _ She smirked, trotting beside him now brushing up against his russet coat, meeting his pace. _Don't you agree?_

_Cut the crap Leah. What do you what? _He could have easily just looked into her thoughts and found out for himself, but he really didn't want to see what the rest of her mind held too.

_You know Jacob, I'm sure we would get along better if you didn't 'try' to keep secrets from me. _

_What are you talking about?_

_So what? You planned to go on vacation without ME? How would I possibly LIVE without my Quil-ly pie, Embry-kins and my... _She paused for effect_. Daddy bear Alpha! Oh woe!_

Sarcasm translated surprisingly well through thought, and Leah was chocked full of it.

She tried to hold in the unbearable laughter and was a bit _too_ proud of her acting skills.

_Leah, just drop it. We aren't going anywhere, ugh._

Frustration boiled over in the russet wolfs mind.

_Oh no, have I spoiled your plans? _

_..._

_Jake, *sniff* don't let my *sniff* poor old *sniff* broken heart stop you. I'll only *sniff* miss you this much._

She began to run circles around Jacob, making him stop in tracks.

_LEAH. Give it a __**REST**__. You know WELL why we can't go._

_I'd expect this kind of thinking from the others __**maybe**__, but come on __**ALPHA**__. It's not that hard._

_..._

_Bring Claire with. Duh._

Jacob was taken aback. He wanted to hit himself for not seeing that as an obvious answer. He never thought of that as a solution, surely Emily would oppose?

_Why would she? I mean seriously, she trusts Quil with Claire's life. Meh, she'd probably want to tag along with you maybe, at worst._

_Perfect! _A higher, younger, voice cut in.

_Ill ask 'em! Embry _was off like a light, fuelled by the thought of an approaching vacation.

The other three wolves were dumbstruck at Embry's new found joyfulness.

Within seconds he was racing down to the park, shorts pulled back on. Quil was sitting on the grass with Claire, lazily picking at flowers as Claire squealed admiring each one.

Quil's head snapped up and his eyes filled with worry as he heard Embry's heavy breath approaching.

But the grin sprawled across his face couldn't have been bigger as he jogged up, towering over them both.

_Quil! Where's Emily?_ The boy was too excited for his own good, as he hurriedly tapped his foot for a response.

* * *

**And there you have it. Short enough chapter.**  
**I decided to take this story pretty slow, well pretty slow according to me anyway.**  
**Please review! It keeps my inspiration alive and makes me write more (:**  
**Next Chapter: How will Emily take the idea? plus more :D  
Love you people!**


	3. Cookie crumbs

**To be honest I'm not all that happy with this chapter :( Its just, I dunno, feels like a filler. **  
**Well hopefully I'll get better as I near the good stuff thats going to happen soon :D**  
**As always thanks for reading - and thanks to Alicia Whitlock Cullen, I love you, my little reviewer.**

**Of course everything so far belongs to miss stephanie meyer!**

* * *

"Em-bwee!" Claire slowly crawled over to Embry's legs, happily decorating them with her endless supply of flowers. Embry didn't seem to notice.

"Well Quil? I'm getting old here…"

"Technically you're not actually age-" Embry grew impatient and scowled at the Quil.

"Okay okay, she just left to get Claire's doll back at her house. What's wrong?"

"No time! Later." And he was off again, leaving a trail of Claire's flowers as he went.

"_No time_! Embry! What's going on?" He nearly chased off after him, but was quickly back on the grass sitting cross legged when Claire burst into tears, seeing her flowers strewn across the pathway.

He made it to Emily's house in no time. Realizing she was still inside, he strolled in and made himself comfy, lounging across one of the tattered couches. He could smell something baking in her oven, cookies to be exact. Over time it became easy to distinguish between the smells of Emily's various baked goods.

He crept over to the oven, taking out the tray, the chocolate chips made a soft bubbling sound. "She won't mind…" he reassured himself, taking a couple onto a plate a resuming position back on the couch.

"EMBRY!"

"EMILY" he shouted, matching her high pitched scream, mocking her.

"What the hell! I thought you were a burglar!" she squeaked, slowly descending the staircase.

"Nice to see you too." He shoved the plate under a pillow before she noticed.

"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she panted holding her hand over her heart.

"Don't flatter me Emily.." a cheesy smile overtook his face.

"What are you doing here anyway, Em?" she said, jogging halfway back up the stairs to retrieve the plush bunny toy she'd dropped upon seeing Embry.

"Oh right! Yeah, I need to ask you something."

"Go 'head kiddo" She started to pack up a few things into a small bag.

"Okay.. but _promise_ you wont freak out, or hit me, or.. wait no, promise you'll let me finish?" he said wearily. She let out a giggle and headed for the door "Of course Embry, what do you take me for."  
He jumped up off the couch, hoping Emily would be as honest as she had sounded.

"Embryyyy…." She turned on her heels just before walking out the door "My pillow!" she said, blatantly pointing at the crumb covered plate rather badly hidden under a rather antique looking cushion.

"Oh right, whoops?" He wasn't the cleanest kid, but he still had some manners. He darted back over and then dropped the plate in the sink, but not before licking it clean of crumbs. "Oh Embry."

Embry kept silent for a while, as the two headed back in the direction of the park.

"Here let me." he offered, taking the bag from Emily and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Alright, now you're _definitely_ up to something!" she smirked, but gladly let him take the bag from her.

"I didn't know being a gentleman was illegal." he replied proudly.

"Come on, spit it out then?"

"_Well_. You know how Jake, Quil and I work so hard…" he paused, waiting for some sign that she was following him. She gave a confused nod.

"Yeah we were thinking.. But it was Jake's idea! .. That a vacation might be _nice_…" He paused again but she just stared back blankly, waiting for him to finish..

"And um, well we wanted to know if Claire could come with?.." he made a few steps distance away from her, just in case. "Or.. You could come too of course?" he finished off with a hopefully smile and then let her digest his words. Their walk had slowed, as they neared the park gates. Emily still hadn't spoken.

"Don't shoot the messenger ?" Embry blurted, hoping it would apply well. She let out a stifled giggle and spoke slowly, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Embry.. that sounds.. It sounds lovely!" she announced, a grin tugged at the side of her lips.

"Wha- really?" He was dumbfounded at her agreement. He had set himself up for the worst. "So that's a yes?"

"Well, yeah. Of course only if Billy agrees and-" She had no time to finish. He held open the park gate for her, threw the bag into her un-expecting arms and sprinted off back into the woods in seconds before she realized he was even gone.

Phasing was not a problem for most of the wolves anymore, and that included Embry. In a flush of hot waves he was back in his furry counterpart, too eager to get the news across.

_RESULT! _He beamed.

* * *

**There you have it. Emily agrees, vacation is happening! But where are they going to ? And how will they get the money? Find out in the next chapter :D **  
**Just think, in two chapters they'll be in a different country, then it's all lovely dovey from there, but there is a big twist :o Hehe. **

**Thanks for reading! Review please? :)**


End file.
